


Wincest smut

by Castielsmut



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: #Smut, #ageplay, #incest, #spn - Freeform, #supernatural - Freeform, #weecest, #wincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsmut/pseuds/Castielsmut
Summary: Dean and John have a hard hunt. How do they relieve the stress? Sam and Dean have feelings for each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this has age play and incest, if your uncomfortable, I have a destiel smut also posted, check it out.

Deans POV:  
"Hey dad! I need some help over here!" I shouted holding down a vampire. I was 19 at the time so it was hard to hold down a vampire and kill it at the same time. It had was very strong and apparently smart too, it knocked the dead man's blood right out of my hand. I looked down at it, trying not to look as terrified as I felt. I could see murder in its eyes, it had no mercy. I heard my dads footsteps approaching "Dean? Dean where are you?!" He yelled. I shouted back "Over here dad! Hurry, he is putting up a good fight!" He looked at me and rushed over, I felt the blood splatter all over my face and clothes. To most people this would be horrifying, but as you can tell, I'm not most people, I mean I'm hunting a fucking vampire! Anyways the blood seemed to be the best part of the hunt, it was when you knew, it was over and you could go home. "Thanks dad." I said reaching for his hand to pull me up. My dad was very strong, and apparently very good with the ladies. I heard him in our hotel rooms, he would bring in the girls and fuck them when he thought me and Sammy were asleep. I learned a few moves from him actually so it wasn't a complete bust having to lie there. "C'mon son let's get out of here." He said holding his bag. I followed him out and into the car, "Hey dad, we did a good job out there, huh?" I asked proudly. "Are you kidding son, you almost got killed, you know you have to have ammo ready!" He raised his voice. I felt my heart drop "Yes sir." I managed to slip out. My head was slumped and I didn't say a single word on our way to the hotel. It's not like he would have heard me anyways, he was blasting ACDC out of baby. We finally arrived, I got out quickly and entered without uttering a single word.

Johns POV:  
I almost felt bad yelling at him, but seriously! He knows this stuff, I've trained him since he was a young boy! He should know this already. Still I felt like I should say something to him, he hasn't said a single word since I bursted on him. I went to his bed, "Son, I'm sorry boy. I shouldn't have yelled at you after the hunt, you tried your hardest. I just get worried when you don't have a situation under control." He looked up at me with pain in his beautiful green eyes. He was very handsome and had such delicate features like his mother. He spoke finally and said, "Its okay dad, you were right, and I should have been more prepared, I knew better." He looked hurt, he shouldnt have to apologize for things like this "Don't worry about it son, we did the best we could, and we're alive so that's all that matters." I placed my hand in his inner thigh. He looked up into my eyes, I felt his dick twitch. I looked down to see and he was bulging through his pants. I looked up again and he was bright red. "Son you don't have to be embarrassed, its okay. It happens, just go take a cold shower." God, I wanted to suck his dick and fuck him then and there, I mean Sammy was with bobby, no one would know. WHAT AM I SAYING! What am I thinking?

Dean was getting up to head for the shower, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. What am I doing, he's my son. It didn't seem to matter at the moment though. "Dad?" He asked. "Dean be quiet" I said. I turned him on the bed and took off his shirt. "But dad" I kissed him so he couldn't finish his sentence. He backed away from me, I felt stupid and gross. He looked at me and I couldn't move. I was shocked when I felt him jump on my lap and put his legs on opposite sides of me. He leaned in for a kiss, I grabbed the back of his neck and he ran his fingers through my hair. We were both hard at this point, he grinded against my stomach. I tried to stick my tongue in, at first he didn't want to let me in, but he changed his mind quickly. My tounge went in and was met by his, we fought for dominance, he put up quite a fight, but I of course won. I explored all his warm tasty mouth, he tasted like cherry pie. He moaned into my mouth, still grinding against me. I think he couldnt handle it anymore because he whined out "Fuck dad, just fuck me please! Please fuck me." I complied. I pulled off his pants then my own. He got on his hands and knees "fuck dean your fucking beautiful." I said admiring his tight ass. "Fuck me daddy" he pleaded in a little kids voice I chuckled and grabbed the lube from the counter. I poured some on my hand and rubbed it on my dick then on his hole. I proceeded to finger his hole, slowly and with one finger first. "Fuck dean your so tight" I said. He moaned and cried a bit, it was his first time. I quickened my pace "Oh my god, yes dad, yes" he bit his lip and moaned. I inserted two then three fingers, I think he's ready for my cock. "Okay, get ready Dean, I'm gonna put my dick in" I said "yes sir, fuck me sir" He moaned. I put my cock in slowly he grunted, then I started thrusting slowly. He sounded in pain at first, but he told me to keep going. His tone changed from pain to pleasure almost instantly. "Yes!Yes!Yes! Dad yes!" I thrusted harder and faster, I could hear my balls hitting his ass. "Dad, I...I'm gonna..c..c..c" He started, but I covered his mouth and let out one more hard thrust and we both came. Just then Sammy walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"D..dad?!" Sam yelled with a shocked expression

John popped out of dean with his eyes wide open, heart racing, red as a tomato. Dean was paralized, he couldn't move, all he felt was a big shock wash over his body. 

"Oh my god! What are you doing to Dean Dad? Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my god!" Sam couldn't stop repeating 'oh my god' 

"Sam s..Sammy! I'm I I'm sorry, turn around son!" John yelled at his boy. He got up and pulled on some pants and threw a cover on his oldest. "Sam, Sammy go in the restroom please, please boy. I'll talk to you in a minute."

Sam did as he was told, unable to do anything else. 

"Dean? Son? Dean boy, look at me, get up. Please boy, I'm sorry." John pleaded for Dean to turn around and look at him. "Son look Sammy can't see you like this, put on some clothes and we'll all talk about this, okay?" John said.

Dean was embarrassed, shocked, humiliated, discusted with himself. He did this, he chose this. How would he explain this to his little brother? Would Sam even talk to him anymore? Dean began to cry. "Dad, Sammy is going to hate me. He won't ever talk to me again. I'm so stupid!" Dean was sobbing. 

"Dean c'mon boy, its not your fault son. He will talk to you, he's your baby brother. We just have to talk to him, but we can't do that if your naked as day. Put on some clothes so we can talk." John tried to comfort dean for a second before making sure that he was covered up himself.

Dean was pulling on his shirt when Bobby walked in. "Guys? Hey what's wrong? I heard Sam freakin' out from outside." 

Sam came out of the restroom when he heard bobby

"Bobby?" Sam went to hug Bobby "What's wrong boy?" Bobby asked, very obviously curious.

"Uh, Bobby! Hi! Nothings wrong" John said. "We're fine. Why'd you come down? Is something wrong?"

"Um no, not really. Sam said that he wanted to wait for you guys when you got back from the hunt." Bobby explained still examining the area and situation. He clearly saw that sam was shook, hut he couldn't tell why. He looked over at Dean, who looked completely drained of color. "John are you sure everything's fine? The boys look like they just seen a ghost." Bobby exclaimed.

"Everything is fine Bobby!" John yelled. "I'm.. I'm sorry. Look thanks for taking care of Sammy for me, but I can take them from here" John tried to sound calmer.

"Whatever, I'll just go then. But first can I talk to Sammy?" Bobby grabbed Sam's hand and headed for the door.

"Hey! What are you doing Bobby? Gimmie my kid!" John went to grab sam. When he did Bobby threw holy water in his face. 

Bobby didn't see any kind of reaction from John, so he was a little surprised and confused. 

"What the fuck!" John yelled. "Bobby what the fuck Is wrong with you? I'm not a demon!" John exclaimed. 

"Maybe your not a demon, but you sure as hell ain't John Winchester." Bobby said pulling out a silver knife. "What are you?"

"What do you mean Bobby? Get out, and give me my kid!" John exclaimed. 

Dean considered the idea, but he knew it had to be his dad. It just had to be. "Dad?" Dean questioned. 

"What dean?" John asked impatiently.

"Just let him test you, then he knows its you" Dean suggested. 

John rolled his eyes "fine. Well, C'mon Bobby I ain't got all day!" John motioned towards himself

Bobby walked over carefully and suspiciously. "Gimmie your arm idjit". John lifted his arm and placed it in Bobby's hand. Bobby noticed all the sweat on it and looked up at john squinting his eyes and giving a suspicious look "d'ya just now get back from the hunt?"

"Yeah" John said trying to hurry up Bobby "Look, can we get this over with? Its late and my boys gotta sleep"

Bobby put his knife on Johns fore arm and pushed down, then pulled out some salt and placed it in his hand. "What the fuck John, you're not possessed, or a shapeshifter, what the hell is going on in here?"

"Look Bobby, let us deal with it first, its personal family matters, okay? Thank you for everything, really. But you should probably leave. We'll call you later." John pushed on Bobby's back, pushing him out gently.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. You boys call me if there's anything alright." Bobby opened the door. 

"Okay Bobby" Dean said watching him leave

Bobby walked out and John closed the door. "Boys come over here to the window." John called out. Sam and Dean walked over. "Okay, so we need to have a talk."

"Look Sammy, do you know what you saw?" John asked hoping that the answer would be no.

Sam looked down, still a little shocked and scared to talk. "Yes dad. You two were doing sex" he said a little hesitantly. 

Dean dropped his head and his eyes teared up "I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry." Dean couldn't manage to get anything else out before bursting into tears again. 

"Alright, let's cool down the waterworks son." John said trying to choke back the tears himself. "Yes Sammy that is what you saw, and I'm sorry you had to see it. Look your brother and I were just a little confused and tired. It won't happen again. Right dean?"

Dean looked up at Sam and dried his tears. "I promise Sammy, I promise I will never do it again."

"Can I try?" Sam asked. 

"What?!" Both john and Dean looked at the younger boy.

"What? Sam you can't, I mean I won't, we won't, you cant do that!" Dean exclaimed. He looked over at his dad "he can't do that, right dad?"

"Sammy, why would you ask that?" John looked over curiously. 

"Well I'm fifteen already, and I want to know what I'm doing when a girl asks me" he reasoned. "Plus I like both of you so why can't we? You can't say 'because its wrong' because I've already seen you two do it, so just let me join."

"No, dad we can't" dean said angrily 

"You have to Dean. I want to, I need you too. Don't you want to help out your little brother? I need you big bro" sam said walking closer to Dean. "I want to be inside you, you took daddy pretty well. I wanna feel you, please?" Sam pleaded. He was inches away from deans mouth and put his hand on his crotch. "Let me fuck you dean, pretty please" he palmed at his dick until he felt it come to life.

"Boys!" John exclaimed. They turned to look at him "Don't start without me" he grinned taking off his shirt. 

Sam pulled off his own shirt then his jeans. Dean did the same and pushed sam on the bed. "You wanna learn how to fuck huh? Well you have the right teachers little brother." Dean smiled. "Right Daddy?" He looked over at his hard father "right" he said. 

"Lay on top of me sammy" Dean said laying on his back. Sam did what he was told, positioning himself on dean to where dean's erection went right between his legs. 

John pulled of the youngers underwear. "Fuck Sammy, your big" he said admiring his dick. "So this is gonna be your first blowjob?" He looks up at sam. "Yes Daddy." He whined back. John grabbed sams member and jerked it a bit. Sam began to get hard, then he felt warm kisses on his inner thighs. 

Dean humped under sam, leaving on his underwear on for friction. He was forming a wet spot very quickly.

John kissed all around Sam's thighs, careful not to touch his erection just to tease. He was a little startled when he heard sammy almost yell impatiently "Fuck Dad, Just blow me already!" John smiled, showing his sexy ass dimple. "Okay okay" he laughed putting his tongue on the tip of Sam's dick

"Oh Fuck!" Sam moaned "Fuck Dad" he felt his dick get wrapped in warmth by what he could only infer was Johns mouth. He couldn't see because his head was tilted back and now kissing Dean's. He felt his brothers arms wrap tightly around him so that dean could get better friction, which caused sam to go deeper into johns wet warm mouth.

"Fuck dad i- I" sam felt like something was about to happen, he felt he was gonna pee himself. John quickened his pace until Sammy came in his mouth. He swallowed all of his warm cum. 

"Dad, dad, now me, please." Dean pleaded, his underwear soaking. "Ok son" john said pulling off his briefs. "Dad, can I do it?" Sam asked. "Sure Sammy" John stood back and worked his own dick as he watched Sammy try to take in deans length. 

"Fuck Sammy, youre so good." Dean panted. "I learned from the best" sam winked at his father who was now biting his lip. 

Dean knew he was close, Sammy popped off as soon as he felt the liquid start to pour out. Dean came all over Sammy's face. "Fu...uck" dean finished of just as john came as well. 

"I call the shower first!" Sammy gets up and runs to the motel restroom.

"Dad, what are we gonna-" dean was cut off. "Shh, dean just lay down and go to sleep. We don't have to talk about this now" john stated and fell asleep on his bed.


	3. Wincest smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up confused, Sam and Dean confess their love for each other and it gets a little hot. Smuttyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to improve my writing, but I'm not quite there yet. Sorry it took so long, had alot of practice. I tried to make the smut part extra long this time since I noticed in the previous chapters they were pretty short.

Sam woke up first, sandwiched in between John and Dean. The room smelled of sex and motel bar soap. He groaned slightly as his right arm was asleep.

He slowly sat up and sighed, furrowing his brows and scratching his head. Did last night really just happen? 

Sam pushed on Dean's shoulder lightly and quietly, trying not to wakeup John. Dean groaned loudly and turned over, the dry drool obvious right in the corner of his perfectly pink lips. He hugged his pillow and started snoring. 

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, tapping him again, a bit more aggressive this time. Dean tried to ignore it, keeping his eyes closed and holding onto the blanket tightly. 

Sam cocked a brow with a soft smirk and reached down, cupping Dean's cock through his underwear. 

Dean's eyes widened automatically, he was wide awake now and blushing hard. His golden brown little freckles contrasting adorably against his pink cheeks.

"Sam, what the hell" he whispered. 

Sam blushed and pulled his hand away. "get up" he whispered "I need to talk to you before dad wakes up" he explained, pushing Dean further to the edge. 

"Alright, alright!" He whispered, sighing annoyed and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, yawning and looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He scratched his head and got up slowly. Surely Sam had questions about last night. Hell, he did too. 

He started walking to the fridge as he heard Sam's clumbsy little footsteps following behind. He took out some cereal and waited for Sam to speak as he poured them each a bowl. 

"Dean, did last night really happen?" Sam asked just really desperate for answers. 

Dean simply nods and gets out the milk.

"Are you mad at me? You're not saying anything" Sam asked, looking up and meeting Dean's tired eyes. 

Dean shook his head. "I'm not mad, I just don't know what to say. I mean, you blew me, dad blew you, and dad jerked himself off to us. Oh, and dad fucked me. I don't know what to tell you, I don't know how to explain. We just have to wait for dad." He sighed.

Sam sniffed. "Dean I love you. I've always loved you, since we were little. I don't want to lose you, I don't want dad to separate us" he cried. 

Dean quickly went to Sam's side and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek softly. "I love you too Sammy" he whispered. "he won't separate us, I promise." 

Sam sniffed and nodded, looking up at Dean with soft Rosy cheeks before leaning in and placing his lips against his. Sam had never had a first kiss, he didn't know how to move or what to do. 

Dean cupped his cheeks and slowly moved his lips, taking Sam's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking softly then going back in and tilting his head. He slowly licked into his mouth.

Sam had his eyes squeezed shut, focusing on how Dean moved his lips, tongue, and head. He slowly began moving against Dean's lips perfectly, almost as if their lips were made for each other. He let Dean lick more passionately into his mouth and he moaned softly.

Sam sat Dean down on one of the chairs, then sat on deans lap. He took a moment to just stare into his eyes admiringly before leaning in again and kissing him softly but passionate. 

Dean smiled against his lips as he wrapped his arms around his little brothers waist. He kissed and sucked at his lips as he felt Sam moaning into his mouth as he explored. 

Sam started getting more desperate and whining into Dean's mouth, starting to grind and rut in Dean's lap. 

Their cocks worked against each other as they both moaned quietly. Sam was impatient, he wanted Dean and he wanted him now. He kissed down his neck needily and whined louder as he started feeling the chair moving under them.

He got up and pulled off both of their boxers. Dean looked at him in awe, he'd never seen Sam so desprate. He'd never imagined that it'd be him he was desprate for.

Sam sat back down on his lap, their cocks touching and spilling precum all over their stomach as Sam bounced and grinded them together, moaning softly. 

Dean wanted to be inside Sam, but he didn't wanna hurt Sam. Sam wasn't ready for it yet, he'd have to prepare him for it another time. Just then he met Sam's gaze, staring into the young boys lust blown eyes. Sam's eyebrows were tilted up and furrowed together, as he bit his lip hard, whimpering and panting. Dean held onto him, helping him keep his balance. "so pretty Sammy" he whispered, watching Sam pleasure himself against his cock. He couldn't help but let a little moan escape his mouth.  
This was better than sex to Dean because he knew that Sam was getting so much pleasure. He loved Sam, he wanted to make him overflow with pleasure.

He grabbed Sam's cock and started stroking him quickly. Sam couldn't help but let out a loud slutty moan of Dean's name as he threw his head back, his back arching as he felt his climax close. He grinded down against Dean's cock as Dean jerked him to give Dean pleasure too. They were both moaning and whining, a hot sweaty and panting mess. 

John could hear the two but was too tired to interrupt. 

Dean twisted and tugged on his cock, teasing at his slit and using every trick he had learned over the years on himself. 

Sam yelled out, bouncing, panting and grinding. "DEAN! DEAN, PLEASE!" He cried out, thrusting up into Dean's hand. The elder went faster, reaching down and playing with Sam's balls to throw him over the edge.

Sam came in warm white ropes of cum. His mouth wide open, letting out broken moans. Dean watched in awe, it was the most intense, and beautiful climax he'd ever witnessed, Sam's 'O' face alone would be enough to make him cum. 

Sam held onto him panting as his limp dick rested against Dean's hard one. Dean smiled and kissed his cheek "you were so beautiful Sammy" he whisoer, panting in his ear.

Sam smirked and got off, getting on his knees before Dean. Dean smiled and blushed, knowing what was about to happen and almost too impatient for Sam to start. If it were anyone else he would have shoved their face down and pushed his dick in, but this was Sammy. He could wait for Sammy, he didn't want to hurt him, or scare him. He wanted safe, blissful, perfect, just like Sam. 

Sam smiled and kissed along Dean's inner thighs before licking from his shaft to his tip and flicking his tongue at his slit. 

Dean was already panting again. He held the chairs arms tightly and inhaled sharply "S-Sam!" He grunted, stopping his hips from thrusting up. Sam smirked and licked and teased at his slit. 

Dean bit his lip hard, feeling like he would break skin at any moment as he felt Sam start slowly taking him deeper. He moaned and ran his hand through Sam's hair. "Oh fuck Sammy" 

Sam looked up at Dean innocently as he hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head. Dean groaned and threw his head back. Sam took that as a good sign and went faster, gagging loudly, slurping, and sucking. Dean knew he wouldn't last, not long at least. 

He deepthroated him as far as he could and worked with what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Dean was a panting, sweaty mess. Sam hummed to give Dean more vibration as he kept bobbing and reaching down to play with his balls. 

Dean looked down "Sam, I'm gonna cum." He panted Sam nodded and smiled. "it's alot Sam, you don't have to swallow it" he said, as Sam sped up. He threw his head back again as his stomach clenched. Sam started sucking before he felt Dean's load enter his mouth. He heard a loud breathless moan leave Dean's mouth. The cum was salty but it tasted pretty good. He tried to swallow it all, but alot ended up dripping down his chin. 

They looked at each other panting and smiling softly. Dean pulled Sam into a Kiss, tasting himself and moaning softly. "you did so good Sammy" he whispered and wiped his chin. Sam blushed "thank you De." He smiled. 

Dean and Sam rushed into the shower and got dressed, hoping John would be awake by the time they were out. They had some questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffy! Follow me to get updated quickly! Please leave comments/kudos please I appreciate it. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Tips? Advise? Leave it down below and I'll respond!


End file.
